


A Vampire's Groom

by Kim (Kimberly_RB)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Love, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_RB/pseuds/Kim
Summary: Vegeta believes in legends and mythical creatures.He goes out looking for some. Will he find what he is looking for?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	A Vampire's Groom

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started when @bloodpatternblue send me her one of her artworks🥰 She is the best!

"Stupid Kakarot, Raditz and the others. Why did I agree to prove them wrong?!" Vegeta mumbled to himself while walking around in the cemetery. Only his phone and a flashlight with him.

The night before he went out drinking with friends, somehow they started talking about legends and mythical creatures. Things he STRONGLY believes in. 

His friends on the other hand, DON'T believe in those things. It was literally him against them. Then he started telling them that he could prove them wrong, that some creatures really do exist. 

So they made a bet, $500 from each person, if he could find proof that at least one of those creatures ever lived or was still living AND they would never doubt him again. 

He didn't know if it was the alcohol agreeing to stupid shit, but he found himself taking that bet.

Now here he was. After work. Still in his suit. A 30 year old at 8pm, on Halloween night, in a goddamn cemetery looking for mythical creatures, or whatever.

What a shitshow.

BUT, he really wanted to show those asshole friends of his that he was right! That's why he didn't give up. He was going to meet up with the fuckers later, at Raditz's 'HALLOWEEN MASQUERADE PARTY'. 

* * *

Vegeta knew that hundreds of years ago, a vampire had been buried alive in this very cemetery. A woman. She, supposedly, was mourning her husband, who was killed by a group of 'vampire hunters' and she wanted revenge for it. Taking reckless action.

But in doing so, she made it easier for the hunters to capture her, because she wasn't thinking straight. 

When they captured her, they buried her alive, sealing her inside the tomb with a wooden steak pointing right at her heart. If she ever dared to move, she would die.

  
  


He walked around for 15 minutes before he even found THAT tomb. It was a little hidden from his view and had to walk around a big tree to find the entrance. 

Fortunately for him, the door wasn't locked. After hundreds of years the lock must've been broken or something. He went in and saw a few lanterns hanging. 

Thankful he always walked around with a lighter in his pocket, he took it out and lit the lanterns. 

He walked further inside. Coming to an abrupt stop when he noticed a coffin in the middle of, what looked like, Bible verses? 

He saw one last lantern as his lighter lit the wick, the whole tomb lit up, casting a magical glow on the coffin.

He needed to squint his eyes for a moment and looked around. There was nothing special in there, only a weird high table and the coffin.

Walking over to it, Vegeta ran his hands along the coffin. It still looked good, even if hundreds of years had passed. Had people been in here before him? That would be a mystery.

He noticed that the seal, the one that locked the rumored vengeful vampire wife, was not broken. 

Being the asshole that always needed to know what was going on, he took out his pocket knife and carved around the seal, trying to break it.

After 10 minutes, the seal was finally broken and he tilted then pushed the lid off, revealing the body inside. He studied the body for a few minutes.

Her skin was still there, her skeleton was visible, her mouth was slightly open. Even her hair was still there, but it looked grey. He had no idea what color it would have been hundreds of years ago. The fact that the body only looked dried out, surprised him to no end. 

Noticing a necklace around her neck, he reached out to touch it. Not paying attention to where he put his right hand he felt a nick. A silver rod with a sharp pointed end, was sticking out on the side of the coffin and it cut inside of the palm of his hand very deep. He started cursing and panicking, but didn't move away from the coffin. Still determined to get a better look at the necklace, he moved aside a piece of her clothing. To do so, he had to use both hands. His blood from his right hand, unintentionally fell into the mouth of the skeleton.

Vegeta finally got a better look on the necklace and saw that it was some type of crest, one that was similar to his family crest. He didn't think anything of it, it had been years ago. What if she was an ancestor?

Shrugging, he moved away from the coffin, looked at the body, shook his head and then walked out. He didn't bother closing the coffin and even left the lanterns on. He only closed the door of the tomb and walked out of the cemetery, disappointed with his findings. He was hoping for something alive. Maybe his friends were right.

  
  


Meanwhile in the tomb, there was movement, grunts and loud cursing.

* * *

Vegeta went home, took a shower before leaving his apartment to go to Raditz's. He would NEVER be seen in a costume, so he just wore another suit and wrapped some bandage around his hand.

When he arrived at Raditz's, his friends bombarded him with questions, asking him if he found those so-called mythical creatures he believed in. They laughed when he told them what had happened. 

After a while, the party went on and all the guys were doing their own thing. Vegeta was about to sit on the couch when pain shot through his cut hand, making him drop his glass of scotch. He looked at his hand, it was glowing red. He started to freak out and ran out of the apartment onto the sidewalk.

Panicked and confused, he started walking with no destination in mind. 

He also wasn't aware that he was being followed.

He arrived at his apartment building and he was now even more confused. 'What the fuck am I doing here?' He thought to himself. 

He walked around like a crazy man, it was as if his body had a mind of its own.

"Hi there handsome. Whatcha looking for?" He suddenly heard a woman's sweet melodic voice.

Finally he had control again of his body and stopped walking to look around. He saw no one. But then he looked up, a woman sat on the roof of the shop next to the apartment building.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, WOMAN! What the fuck is wrong with you? How did you even get up there?"

She smiled. "You're asking the wrong questions…." She answered.

He narrowed his eyes. She was a beautiful woman with beautiful long cerulean hair, wearing dark jeans and…. Was that a fucking croptop? "Fine. Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

Anger and lust flashed across her face, her eyes glowed bright red. Oh shit. He was done for.

But to his surprise she started laughing and watched him now with a hungry glare, giving him a seductive look while she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. 

"I'm Bulma. You awakened me." 

His brows furrowed. "What? What are y-"

Immediately the whole scene played out in his mind, which confused him even more and grabbed his head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" He all but yelled.

In the blink of an eye, Bulma stood in front of him. "You are MINE!" She stated.

"What are you talking about, crazy woman?!"

She bared her fangs, making him take a step back. "What are you?" He asked.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the apartment. He wasn't in control anymore, his body followed HER!

"I have been waiting and looking. I had to steal these clothes from a shop only because my dress was out of date. Thankfully no one saw. But then I found out about this 'Halloween' and it was just my lucky night, because I didn't have to wear those stupid things you call lenses.Only to find your stupid ass!" She explained, walking up the stairs, fishing out his keys from his pocket, opened his front door. She walked in, pulling him with her and locking the door behind her when they were inside.

"FIND ME FOR WHAT?! TELL ME WHO AND WHAT YOU ARE!!!!" He yelled again.

"Cut the crap now, Vegeta." She said, stopped in her tracks and turned to observe him, unimpressed.

He sighed then chuckled. "Alright. Hello, Bulma."

Rolling her eyes, she stomped her foot on the ground and put her hands on her hips. " ** _300 years_** , Vegeta. I had to wait 300 years for you!!!!" Her voice started to crack.

"God damn it, woman. Stop it, I can't do the tears. I can't help it if I only got reincarnated in a new body about 30 years ago. I'm truly sorry…." 

Bulma leaned on the wall of the living room where they stood and watched him for a moment. "Did you _sleep_ with other women?" She asked sternly.

"What? No! Look…. It's something we discussed and had promised each other, Bulma. We are meant for each, I would never touch someone else and you also would not. Why are you asking stupid questions when you already know the answer?! Wait…. I do want to know something."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What would that be? That body of yours is still a virgin while your mind isn't, that's kinda funny…."

Vegeta sat down on his couch, legs spread out and kept his eyes on her. "Stop making fun of me, you were in a coffin for 300 years. First of all, why the hell are you wearing THAT?! But most importantly…. WHY did you go berserk on the people? You know you can't really think straight when you do that. You could-"

"STOP IT! Stop it, Vegeta. Prince of Darkness. Prince of all Vampires. I am your wife! I would have done anything for you! They fucking burned your body, Vegeta! You didn't even fight them before they beheaded you!!!! I WANTED VENGEANCE!" She roared out.

"I WANTED TO KEEP YOU, MY WIFE, SAFE FROM THE STUPID HUMANS! Was I wrong to care for you that much?!" He shouted back.

Vegeta was taken aback when he felt her arms around his neck, face in his chest while she straddled his lap. He heard her sobbing and he couldn't help putting his arms around her waist, defeated but understanding.

"You don't understand, Vegeta. I had to watch you get decapitated, how your body turned to ashes in front of me when they burned you. The humans had planned everything, we never stood a chance, not even if we told them that we just wanted to live in harmony for the sake of us and our potential children…. Everyone else died after you, trying to keep me safe. For what? For me to get buried alive and slowly dry out? Well…. As alive as vampires can get. But I was the only one alive at that point….. We had tried to talk to the humans, but they hated us, Vegeta. And you all died in the process, you, Goku, Raditz, Tights. Except for me. I was all alone…. My husband, my sister and my friends were all gone…." She cried into his chest.

"Shhh…. I'm here now, baby. I won't try to play hero like the last time. I want to be forever with you…. I want you to be mine and for me to be yours again, for eternity." He kissed the top of her head lovingly.

She pulled away from him and he instantly felt his head whip to the side, cheek stinging. "What the f-"

Bulma silenced him by kissing him hungrily. "Just shut up…." She said when she pulled away from him. "It's already driving me crazy just smelling your fresh blood and you talking like that is making me horny."

"Me sweet talking is doing it for you?" He asked, smirking and grabbing her hips tight. 

"You asshole. It has been 300years, fucktard. I'm mad, stressed and horny! Remember when you made wild, feral and passionate love to me under the moonlight?" Looking him straight in the eyes with hers glowing red.

"Bulma, that's nothing new. You have always been horny and jumped me every time you saw me. And I do remember, fortunately. We had just found out that it was possible for us to have at least 1 child and you were so happy, you wanted to try immediately." He chuckled, remembering the times.

Bulma buried her face in his neck and started to move on top of him, making him moan softly. "I want you, Geta…." She whispered into his ear.

" _Fuck_ …. Make me yours again, then we can have all the fun we want after centuries apart."

She licked his neck, not stopping her movements and getting him more aroused. 

His hard on now VERY evident, without warning, Bulma sank her canines into his neck which made him curse out loud, bucking his hips into hers. He could feel her smiling into the bite and he closed his eyes. 

She pulled away and waited for him to open his eyes. It took a few minutes, but when he opened them, the same hungry red glowing eyes that she had given him earlier, were staring back at her. 

"So?" She asked softly.

"So what?"

"You gonna fuck me or should I look for another m-"

Vegeta roughly grabbed Bulma's face, inches away from her lips and whispered harshly, "You are MINE!" 

Bulma leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Then fuck me the way you own me, I missed the way you took me every time we made love…. Just fuck me, Vegeta!" She whispered against his lips.

All their clothes were off of their bodies in a matter of minutes. Vegeta stood up, set Bulma down on her feet while he dropped to his knees, making her whimper softly when she realized what he intended to do.

He stopped right in front of her core and his eyes darted up at hers, eyes flashing bright red before he buried his face between her legs and closed his eyes to savor her taste. He then took each leg one at a time to throw them over his shoulder, keeping her in place on his shoulders while he was still on his knees. Her hands had a strong grip on his hair and head, moaning loudly. She was already so wet and getting wetter by the second, it made his dick throb with need. 

He could feel that she was getting close, so he snaked one hand down and pushed two fingers inside her folds while he attacked her clit. He flicked it with his tongue and curled his fingers inside her at just the right spot, that made her come undone. She screamed out his name and yanked his head, but Vegeta didn't pull away. Instead he kept going until she begged him to stop. 

He gently removed her from his shoulders and stood up straight, walked over to the wall and held Bulma against it. Taking one of her legs and hooking it over his elbow, he then took his shaft in hand, covered it with her juices and slowly pushed into her. Her arms grabbed onto his neck again, letting out a loud, satisfied moan and he took her other leg to hook it over his other elbow. He intentionally went in and out of her at a slow pace, but she wasn't complaining. She just pulled his face closer to his and kissed him desperately, he reciprocated in kind.

He pulled away from her lips and she gasped loudly when he shifted, hitting her in just the right spot.

But she still wanted more. "H-harder, V-vegeta…."

Vegeta couldn't deny his wife anything, so with her legs still hooked over his elbows he held her waist to keep her in place and started pounding into her. 

Bulma couldn't do anything else other than getting alternating between moaning and screaming out from pleasure. She closed her eyes, hearing HIS grunts and small moans of pleasure. 

She couldn't believe that they were together again, after so many years of darkness and loneliness. 

She felt herself getting closer to her orgasm and Vegeta's pace picked up, chasing his own completion. 

After a few minutes they both came together, hard, screaming out their names.

Vegeta put his forehead against Bulma's, trying to calm themselves down. They both chuckled when they finally got down from their high and Vegeta placed her on her feet. She wobbled a little and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

She giggled before she answered. "Yeah, i'm okay. I just…. It has been so long for us both, it's a miracle we lasted THAT long…"

He shook his head, chuckling. "Shut up, Bulma." He held her chin between his thumb and index finger, tilted her head making her look at him and pressed his lips on hers. "I love you…" He whispered against them, before he pulled away from her.

Smiling at him, she reached a hand out to touch his cheek. "I love you too…." 

Vegeta took her hand and led her into the shower to clean up. But they were so enthralled by each other, they just made love again against the shower wall.

An hour, they sat on the couch watching tv. Bulma sat on his lap, wearing one of his old shirts and nuzzled her face into his neck. 

"Tomorrow, we need to buy you some clothes and we also need lenses. Because these idiots don't have to know about us just yet. Thankfully we are the only ones who don't have a problem with the sun or food. That's great…." He explained.

"Do I have to work?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled back. "No, you don't have to. I already earn a lot to take care of us both. But…. I know you hate doing nothing, so we can always look for a job if you want to."

A wicked smile spread across her face and Vegeta knew that meant trouble. "Alright, what do you have going on in that wicked mind of yours, my love?"

"Revenge. I will look for something to plan our revenge against these people. They are still afraid of 'us', right?" He nodded and she started laughing. "Perfect!"

"I guess we will need our friends and families. We need to start looking for them. Kakarot and Raditz are already close to me, but to tell the-" Vegeta said and Bulma cut him off.

"No worries." Her eyes flashing bright red. "They will remember EVERYTHING!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, special thanks to @bloodpatternblue herself for basically being my beta with this halloween one shot🥰🥰🥰
> 
> The fanart can be found on my twitter @Kimberly_KrB_ or on @bloodpatternbl2 😊


End file.
